A common method of fishing, particularly in relatively deep water, is downrigger fishing. This method involves trolling, using a weighted downrigger line which may be a wire wrap line. The weighted downrigger line has a separate releasable fishing line attached to it. The weighted downrigger line is used to hold the baited hook on the fishing line at the desired depth.
The downrigger/fishing line assembly must be designed so that the fishing line is reliably released from the weighted downrigger line when a fish strikes, as it is extremely inconvenient to have to raise the weighted downrigger line when reeling in the fish.
To this end, it is desirable that the means for attaching the fishing line to the downrigger line be easily installed, economical, and reliable. It is also desirable that the force needed to release the fishing line from the downrigger line be adjustable so that the same system can be utilized by fishermen fishing for different sizes and weights of fish.
It is also desirable to have a means for easily attaching a weight to the downrigger line, so that the downrigger line can be easily changed for a new line when the old line becomes worn.
There have been many prior attempts to develop a simple, easy to use and inexpensive release mechanism. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,841 to Cudnohufsky. The Cudnohufsky '841 patent discloses a relatively complex mechanism which requires that the fishing line be wrapped around one or more parts of the release mechanism in order for the mechanism to function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,130 also to cudnohufsky discloses another type of complex mechanism for releasably attaching a fishing line to a downrigger line. In the '130 patent, in addition to attaching the release mechanism to the downrigger line at the desired spot the fishing line must be threaded through a portion of the device. While one embodiment of the invention does allow for a difference in placement of a portion of the mechanism to change the responsiveness of the device to the tension in the fishing line, the number of adjustments allowable by this means are very limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,981 to Bohn discloses a simplified release mechanism comprising a circular button through which the fishing line is attached which in turn is connected to the downrigger weight by a spring clip. This device does not provide for any tensioning adjustment. It also requires that the release button be rotated by hand several times to wrap the fishing line to prevent the fishing line from slipping through the button. The buttom is then attached to the downrigger weight by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,611 to Dusich et al discloses a release mechanism which can be attached at any position on the downrigger line. It also provides a means for adjusting the tension required to allow the fishing line to release. However, this release mechanism itself is complex, and also requires that the fishing line be wrapped around a portion of the release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,370 to Ritter discloses an adjustable release mechanism for changing the responsiveness of the release mechanism to the tension required in the fishing line to cause it to release. However, this device must be connected directly to the weight on the downrigger line and cannot be placed anywhere else on the downrigger line. In addition, the fishing line must be positioned precisely within two slots in the jaws of the mechanism for proper operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,918 to Emory, Sr. et al discloses a circular mechanism to which a spring clip may be attached. The spring clip is attached to the fishing line. There are three different diameters around which the spring clip can be attaced to provide some variation in the tension required to release from the line. This device is associated only with release of the fishing line and not with attachment of the weight to the downrigger line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,148 to Naone et al discloses an adjustable release mechanism for attaching a fishing line to an outrigger rather than a downrigger line. When the fishing line is released from this device, an essential portion of the device is lost into the water and must be replaced in order for the device to be reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,336 to Lowden discloses an adjustable fish line release mechanism. This mechanism stays with the downrigger line when the fishing line is released and requires a separate device for connecting the weight to the downrigger line.